


Sweet

by InnocenceAngel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocenceAngel/pseuds/InnocenceAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Rodney and his daughter and Carson just so happened to stumble in.  </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters! Except Carly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

“Daddy” The 5 year old giggled as she played with the bubbles, “You look like Santa!”

“Do I know?” He asked, stroking his bubble-beard as she giggled again, nodding.

“When’s Da coming home?” She asked, splashing about as she played with her toys. Rodney smiled faintly as he sat on the side of the tub, sleeves rolled up.

“Soon.” Was his reply. The Scot was finishing up his shift and then he would be home.

The little girl truly was a mix of both himself and Carson. She had long, chocolate hair, and the brightest blue eyes that captured your attention when you looked at her. She was sharp was a whip and caring towards others—like Carson. Rodney wasn’t sure he could be a good father, but Carson had assured him that he would be great. It’s a learning experience, Carson explained to him once.

Once he was finished, he let Carly dry herself off and change into her own pajamas. When she came out of her room, he was waiting with a brush. Settling Carly on his lap, he brushed her hair and read her a story. He grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped his daughter in it. She snuggled into his chest as he read,

_“Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse… The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there; The children were nestled all snug in their beds…”_

***

Carson had walked into his and Rodney’s shared quarters, and the sight that greeted him swelled his heart. There was Carly, resting on Rodney’s chest as Rodney quietly read her favorite Christmas story. He wandered over, giving Rodney a kiss as he settled on his other side, Carly fast asleep. The lights twinkled in the background as the happy family enjoyed their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted a kid fic, so I wrote one. Sorry if it isn't any good! In case any of you are wondering, the poem Rodney is reading to Mary is "A Visit from St. Nicholas" By: Clement Clarke Moore
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
